


Свободное падение

by siromanez



Series: Potter fic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Freudian Elements, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders' Era, Mind Rape, Ministry of Magic, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Partial Mind Control, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: У Барти в голове серьезная путаница между любовью и обманом, спасением и насилием. Зато он большой специалист по Империусу и использованию Оборотного зелья. И маглы повесили бы над ним табличку "Фрейд и Эдип".





	

Для того, кто попал под Империус, окружающий мир упрощается одним из двух способов. Деградирует, как говорит Темный Лорд. Врут, что заклинание вынуждает исполнять приказы, что человек под Империусом как-то отличает внутри: вот он, вот автор Империуса, вот чужой приказ.  
Это много обсуждали на процессе Люциуса Малфоя, после исчезновения Темного Лорда. Я, когда освободился от отцовского заклятия, перечитал все газетные репортажи, любовно и скрупулезно собранные отцом. Очень интересно было, как отец повел себя на другом суде. И до чего же противно осознавать, что меня, единственного сына, разменяли на репутацию в политике, а чужой кошелек — нет, спасли и сторговались.

Что ж, если с вами случилось именно так, если вы — как в сказках Малфоя — различали себя и чужой приказ, то вам достался Империус не по размеру. Он не подействовал в полную силу. А если честно, он вообще не подействовал, не прикидывайтесь. Ваша воля оказалась слишком сильна, либо ваш противник — слабый маг или неумеха. Сопротивляйтесь и победите! Поэтому вранье Люциуса было павлинам на смех. Но решение Визенгамота превратило это вранье в истину и внесло в учебники.

Мастер Империуса точно соотносит силу своей воли и чужой, своего желания и чужого в момент, когда дает жизнь заклинанию. И мерку выставлять нужно честно, а не по своим заносчивым мечтам и утешительным ожиданиям. И надо знать, когда все же отступиться.  
Беллатрикс Лестрейндж летом и осенью 1981 года была сильна, как смерть, и уж как хотела своего Темного Лорда, не передать словами. Мы все были песчинками на пути ее воли. А она бы горы сдвинула. Только для Френка Лонгботтома требовался Империус размером не с гору, с Луну. Как она ни старалась, заклинание и минуты не держалось, она даже не успевала задать вопрос. Так что без вариантов. Круциатус.

Отец владел Империусом кое-как, но после Азкабана много ли мне было нужно? Мир вокруг упростился сразу и навсегда. Сперва первым способом. Я вообще не замечал ничего странного. Я просто ел, спал, купался и наблюдал за отцом. Не было других желаний. За пределами сна, обедов, ванны под присмотром домовухи и часового сидения в отцовском кабинете каждый вечер, меня просто не существовало на свете. Империус лежал идеально. Даже освободившись, я не смог разобрать, что из тех дней было болезнью и слабостью после Азкабана, а что результатом заклинания. Я не отличал и не отличаю в памяти один день от другого, себя — от тихих, спокойно брошенных слов отца, становившихся моими желаниями и смыслом без всякого зазора и запинки.  
Я всегда этого хотел. Я всегда был только суммой этих желаний. Ничем больше.  
Сбой произошел, когда отец решил выяснить правду в деталях. То есть пятнадцати лет не прошло, как он все-таки осмелился проверить, совершил ли я то, за что меня приговорили.  
А я даже обидеться на это не мог.

Однажды, после обеда, отец отвел меня в свой домашний кабинет, запер двери, наложил заглушающие на окна и поставил на стол глубокую медную чашу. Потом он вручил мне палочку. Я взял ее тремя пальцами, щепотью, и так держал, совершенно не помня, что с ней делать. Подозреваю, в какой-то из первых дней отец запретил мне пользоваться палочкой, и вот результат, но старый пень просто упустил свой прежний приказ из виду. Допускаю, он очень нервничал, на его лице было странное выражение — смятение. Или мне хочется верить в это теперь.  
Тогда он поднял свою палочку, и на мгновение я перестал понимать, что вижу, и разбирать человеческую речь. Это и был Империус — звуки и жест. Потом несколько секунд отец изучал мое лицо, он остался доволен.

 

— Барти, — сказал он. И это было правильно, я был Барти. — Это мыслеслив.

Он указывал на чашу, и я не мог бы возразить, даже если бы он врал или ошибался. Раз он так сказал, чаша стала мыслесливом.

— Возьми палочку и помести в чашу свои воспоминания о том, почему ты пришел к Лонгботтомам...

Он говорил что-то еще, уточняя день и мою компанию, но Империус уже дал трещину.  
Мир снова упростился для меня, только вторым способом. Все вокруг выцвело и будто отдалилось, какая-то часть меня пыталась бездумно исполнять приказы, как и раньше. Но не получалось. Если бы он спросил: «С какой целью?» — это было бы легкое и ясное воспоминание. Но он спросил иначе. Почему я пришел к Лонгботтомам в тот день? Я был Барти Краучем, Барти Крауч не знал простого ответа на этот вопрос.

И та часть меня, которую лишили голоса, принялась молча трудиться в темноте, отбирая воспоминание за воспоминанием, ловко направляя мои губы и язык, и руку с палочкой. Вскоре чаша была переполнена светящимися нитями, превращавшимися в живую волшебную жидкость. Конечно, словами я бы не смог в тот момент объяснить, что делаю и как выбираю, пусть бы мне и приказали. Тогда внутри меня было два Барти, и тот, что понимал, соображал, как выполнить не очень точный и кривой приказ, больше не умел думать словами, просто помнил, где нужные слова и образы находятся. А Барти, способный говорить и управлять палочкой, действовал в выцветшем, приглушенном мире готовых ответов и повиновался без сопротивления.

Отец остановил меня коротким «довольно». Он забрал у меня чашу, палочку и, промедлив несколько секунд в нерешительности, погрузил лицо в свет.  
Я безразлично ждал. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, ведь мне не приказывали замечать это, и потом это знание отдававшему приказы тоже не понадобилось. Я даже не сразу понял, что все закончилось. Только когда отец заговорил снова, тот Барти, что знал слова, попытался разобраться, как же быть дальше, как подчиняться. И не смог.

Отец метался по кабинету, как раненый зверь. Он был не в силах смотреть на меня, и когда принуждал себя, темная и немая часть меня, только что отсортировавшая сотни воспоминаний, легко узнавала выражение его лица — едва сдерживаемое отвращение. Я был ему бесконечно мерзок, он с трудом контролировал себя, чтобы не поступить со мной, как с противным насекомым, выскочившим из темноты на свет. Наверное, с таким выражением лица я сам в истерике топтал и давил изуродованных магией Азкабана мокриц и сороконожек в первые дни заключения.

Но почему так? Ведь я был невиновен. Я не делал того, за что меня осудили. Не использовал Круциатус сам и просил их, чтобы...

— Как ты мог?! — закричал отец. А потом зашептал, зашипел: — Ты касался ее против ее воли. Обманом. Чужой жены!

Вы знаете способ исполнить подобный приказ? Я имею в виду «как ты мог?» Понятно, что отец с собственным Империусом не дружил. Он и с трезвым рассудком в тот момент не дружил, уже успел налить себе и вылакать пару порций огневиски.  
Заклинание слабело, как слабели его воля, внимание и осознание цели. И две части Барти стали неумолимо сливаться в одно целое, две части меня. Я сидел на стуле и глядел на него с изумлением.

— Разве я учил тебя такому когда-нибудь?

Такому обращению с женщинами? Если бы я следовал его урокам, то завел бы себе вечно со всем согласную и послушную, как забитая привязчивая собачонка...  
Подождите, то есть старый дурень спокойно жил столько лет, твердо веря, что я тогда применял Круциатус, пока Лонгботтомы не превратились в капусту и тлю? И его это не очень напрягало, когда он достал меня из тюрьмы и каждый день видел за обедом, да. Вот так вот. А теперь он потрясен, что я засунул руку в трусы чужой жене? Но чего я хотел от человека, который упорно добивался и добился разрешения на Непростительные для авроров? Все правильно, все как надо, Круциатус включен в меню, адюльтер — нет.

— Я пытался ей помочь, — ликуя, сообщила темная и упорная часть меня, наконец найдя подходящий ответ и добравшись до нужных слов, — чтобы она не страдала. Удовольствие, а не боль.

Отец обернулся и уставился на меня, выпучив глаза. Отвратительное зрелище. Он странно шевелил ртом, словно мальчик из хора на распевке, только без звука. А потом выбросил вперед руку с палочкой и...

Я сразу узнал начало движения, не очень ловкое и не настолько точное, каким я видел его сотни раз у других, каким видел в тот самый день в доме Лонгботтомов.  
Еще до первого звука я автоматически выдохнул, повернул голову в сторону, расслабил все мышцы и оттолкнулся ногами от пола — назад. Я падал вместе со стулом, обгоняя отцовское заклинание.

— Если ты не можешь уклониться, — заговорила Беллатрикс в моей голове, — выдохни, расслабь все тело и выкинь все мысли прочь. Ты должен быть легким, как перышко, быть пустым и парить в пустоте.

— Мы падаем не в пустоту, — перебил другой женский голос. — Мы маги, воздух для нас не худшая опора, чем вода. Летать — как плавать, ты не падаешь, ты просто ныряешь, погружаешься и всплываешь, Барти, помни об этом. Не метла несет тебя, а ты метлу. Если ты запаникуешь в воде, то пойдешь ко дну. С полетом так же. Помни — не в пустоту.

И поверх голосов ударил крик отца:

— Круцио!

«Алиса, — взмолился я мысленно, не задумываясь, кого и о чем молю, — помоги мне!»

В последний момент отец отвернул руку чуть в сторону. Только часть заклинания пришлась в меня, другая выбила щепки из паркета. Я лежал на полу, половина тела ныла от удара, другая дергалась в судорогах после Круциатуса. Достаточно боли, достаточно настоящей ненависти. Я слышал его шаги, он подошел ко мне, и на лице его было сомнение, ему хотелось добавить. Потом он справился с собой. Попытался сосредоточиться, коротко приказал мне не покидать кабинет и не колдовать, забрал обе волшебные палочки и ушел. Глупее поступка не придумать. Если бы он был мастером, то знал бы, что его Империус долго не протянет.  
Как только он вышел, я встал, доковылял до стола и нырнул в собственные воспоминания с головой.

  

В первом воспоминании меня нет.

Нет Барти, каким я себя помню. Есть мальчик лет восьми, сидящий в трех метрах от матери за большим обеденным столом. Там бы и тридцать гостей разместились легко. Во главе стола отец. Я не понимаю ни слова из того, что он говорит, хотя это мыслеслив, и я должен видеть все таким, каким оно было на самом деле. Но я слышу только равномерный угрожающий гул — это и есть голос отца. Мать машинально кивает головой в каждой паузе, как только гул стихает. Губы матери едва движутся, обозначая всегда согласие, только согласие. Толстый узел волос на затылке, кажется, заставляет ее голову клониться к столу, не позволяя смотреть прямо, волосы так безупречно прилизаны и стянуты, что даже мне-взрослому неудобно. И еще: неловко стучат и дребезжат о тарелку мои приборы, вернее, мальчика, которого я вижу; а он изо всех сил старается есть беззвучно, но ничего не выходит. Гул прерывается, руки мальчика замирают над тарелкой, молчание тянется и тянется, мальчик вжимает голову в плечи, сутулится, нижняя губа начинает дрожать.

— Ничтожество! — раздается голос отца. — Какое же ничтожество! Даже такую малость не способен сделать как следует. Как показаться с таким ничтожеством на люууу... — слова превращаются в мерный гул, он делается все громче и громче, мальчик закрывает лицо руками и всхлипывает, не пытаясь возражать.

А я смотрю на мать, как она сидит, склонив голову под тяжестью волос, с застывшим покорным выражением на лице, уставившись в стол, будто ее ребенка здесь нет, будто это все происходит не с ней.

 У меня темнеет в глазах, и я слышу в сумраке собственный голос:

— Потому что ты превращаешься в его тень, как будто тебя и нет вовсе. Как и...

— Твоя мать? — с иронией прерывает меня Алиса.

Мне скоро восемнадцать, уже несколько лет я намного крупнее и выше нее, и она уже давно не кажется мне высокой, округлой и чудесно мягкой, как в детстве. Округлостей ей природа выдала не слишком много, на детский аппетит.

— Ты делаешь то, что выбирает он, Алиса, всегда. Может быть, сейчас это весело и романтично, но через десять лет...

— Или он выбирает то, что нравится мне, Барти Крауч. А ты просто никогда не знал, что мне нравится, маленький мечтатель, — смеется она. — Не стоит дуть на воду моей жизни, если твое молоко вот-вот убежит.

Тот Барти лежит в траве, вытянувшись, скрестив ноги, подложив руки под голову — плевать на прекрасный костюм от лучшей портнихи, и пусть Алиса видит, что плевать. Алиса совсем рядом, покачивается на старой веревочной качели, одетая нелепо, словно магловская кассирша из универмага, выбравшаяся на ланч в парк. Видел таких девиц в Лондоне. По небу быстро и без устали несутся облака, как магловские автомобили по автостраде, не могут покинуть ряд и притормозить. Небо тоже играет в маглов и против него. Против меня, Барти Крауча.

Так было всегда. Я научился летать на метле, но небо всегда было за другого.

— Я знаю тебя, — тянет юный наглец Барти лениво и довольно противно. — Я видел его память, я был им. И я даже видел вас вдвоем, когда вы...

Алиса снова заливисто смеется, кажется, она решила не дать юному дурню договорить до конца ни одной якобы хлесткой фразы.

— Ты видел его память об одном полете, Барти, и нескольких дуэлях. Ты был им несколько часов. Я тебя на руках несла, когда ты на первом курсе с метлы свалился.

— Надо было левитировать.

— Испугалась.

— Все зло от маглов, это тоже, — торжественно объявляет он. Должно было сойти за дурную шутку, не сошло.

— Знаешь, — Алиса спрыгивает с качели и садится возле него в траву, всего пара дюймов — и он бы смог положить голову ей на колени, — мы ведь можем легко проверить, чем я отличаюсь от твоей матери. Если завтра твой отец исчезнет, что она станет делать? Какие у нее желания? Чего она хочет для себя?

Почти восемнадцатилетний Барти молчит, как полный придурок. Предатели-облака, что несутся мимо Алисы и бросают тень на ее лицо, неимоверно раздражают его, это видно. А еще он тогда знать ничего не знал, на самом-то деле, о собственной матери. Но я после Азкабана знаю ответ — ничего радостного в таком ответе — если из жизни матери вычесть отца, все ее оставшиеся мысли и желания были бы обо мне. Они такими и стали, когда сама жизнь отступилась от нее.

Алисе надоедает молчание, похоже, она злится.

  
— А я многого хочу для себя, Барти. Давай, попробуй, скажи «империо» и вели мне уйти в домохозяйки. Поглядим, как сработают уроки твоих новых друзей.

— Это было совсем не изящно, — он посылает Алисе воздушный поцелуй.

— Почему же? Если сюда явятся из министерства, то здесь я, всего лишь снова даю тебе урок. Я ведь уверена, что даже на секундочку не сработает, так что без проблем. Забавная будет игра, не больше.

Он переворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой, смотрит снисходительно и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Пусть доложат папочке, как вы делаете из меня настоящего волшебника, ты и твой муж. Помнится, на шестом курсе Лонгботтом еще не научился такой услужливости и предупредительности с начальством. А теперь всем покажет, как глубоко проникся... Ой!

Самоуверенный засранец. Такие идиотские разговоры никогда для нас хорошо не заканчивались. И я уже почти вспомнил, что будет дальше, мне надо было выныривать, уходить, сменить картинку. Но я зачем-то смотрел и смотрел, словно в этом воспоминании и правда было что-то важное, что привело меня в дом к Алисе в тот проклятый день, а потом в Азкабан.

— Продолжай, Барти, продолжай. Давай сыграем и в эту игру, — она прилегла на траву, вытянулась в метре от него, лицом к лицу. — Ты будешь говорить со мной, как вы говорите с чужаками, будто я покупатель, а ты магловский коммивояжер и хочешь всучить мне всем известную дрянь по тройной цене.

— Легко, главное стиль, — какая же наглая у меня тогда была улыбка.

— До уличного зазывалы опустишься? Продай мне Темного Лорда, как вчерашний хот-дог: черствая булочка снаружи, начинка — провонявшая столетняя дрянь, но все щедро полито кровавым соусом. Со мной притворись, что тебя волнует моя свобода. А у Лестрейнджей притворишься, что ненавидишь аврорат.

— Ненавижу аврорат и министерство. Не вижу особой разницы между Малфоем и моим отцом. Впрочем, моя прекрасная Алиса, вижу, и в пользу Малфоя.

— Наверное, забавно врать прямо в лицо, когда мы оба знаем правду? — серьезным тоном сказала Алиса.

— Наверное, забавно лежать здесь со мной на солнышке, позабыв про правильного и скучного мужа, когда кого-нибудь другого за мои слова уже потащили бы на допрос.

— Сперва ЖАБА, потом допросы.

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, что я сдам любые экзамены.

— Да, Барти, — внезапно ласково согласилась она, — наслышана, ты лучший выпускник школы за много лет. Соревнуешься с Дамблдором. Потому так странно, когда ты повторяешь бредовые...

— Когда Малфой хочет злоупотребить силой и властью, то идет и делает все сам. А мой отец посылает других вместо себя. Малфой за свой выбор готов лишиться свободы, мой отец — нет, ему ничего не грозит. Малфой не обещал маглам защищать их от боли и смерти и беречь их здоровье, а мой отец клянется, что жизнь положит для защиты магов. И когда магов, несогласных с его политикой, хватают и пускают в ход Круциатус или не дают спать, это мерзкое и отвратительное предательство, которому нет оправданий. Я уважаю твое желание остановить Малфоя или еще кого-нибудь в честном бою, но министерство и аврорат мне уважать не за что. Они просто силой затыкают рот своим соперникам.

Алиса протянула руку и приложила палец к его губам, заставляя остановиться:

— Я и есть министерство, Барти. Я и есть аврорат. Ты позабыл об этом?

— Нет, конечно, дорогая. Ничего он не забыл. Просто дар политика и дар вранья в их семье переходят от отца к сыну. Заслушался сам себя, врунишка.

 

Внутри воспоминания я обернулся и посмотрел на говорившего. А вот моя дерзкая и глупая юная версия — нет, не рискнул. Если и был на свете человек, которого я ненавидел больше, чем Бартемиуса Крауча, он стоял передо мной. Подошел абсолютно неслышно, подкрался — мерзость! Он бесил меня всем, даже тем, что один раз увидев его на улице, вы с трудом могли бы вспомнить хоть что-то о нем... Серый, как мышь, абсолютно никакой, фантом из пыли. Конечно, я и тогда знал, я же пробовал под Оборотным, каким ловким, собранным и точным во всем было его неприметное тело. Я помнил, но отказывался верить, что Алиса купилась на это.

Я смотрел на него, стоя спиной к Алисе, чтобы не видеть, как она ему улыбается. А он пялился молодому мне в затылок с таким видом, будто решал задачу по арифмантике. Аврор Лонгботтом и его проклятая правда, которой многие задержанные предпочли бы пару проклятий почернее, если бы у них был выбор. Но тут он закончил свои расчеты и ударил словами, будто загонщик битой по бладжеру, ведь он и был загонщик:

— Сириус Блэк ищет своего брата, Барти. Что с ним случилось? И почему ты не ищешь его? Что говорят о младшем Блэке твои приятели? Если бы Алиса несколько дней не подавала вестей, я бы всю Британию на уши поставил.

Я помнил, что хотел тогда ответить: если бы Алиса не подавала о себе вестей, я бы тоже! Но я не смог, это была ложь. Я бы даже не сразу узнал. Только если бы она пострадала от... Салазар и Ровена! Если бы они хвастались тем, что Алиса — их добыча, тогда бы я и узнал. Как же лежащий рядом с Алисой молодой я злился на Лонгботтома в тот момент — не передать словами.

— А у тебя есть какие-то улики против меня, Френк? Или только болтовня и сплетни про Пожирателей? Или это ревность? Ты решил подражать моему отцу в мелочах? Попинаем Барти — любимая его забава. Если есть улики, почему я нежусь на травке рядом с твоей женой?

— Я не Алиса, не нянька тебе и сказок рассказывать не стану. Поверь, мы с тобой так и закончим, когда тебя возьмут с дружками над чьим-то телом, а ты будешь кричать, что не виноват. Так где же Регулус, Барти? Ты хоть спрашивал о нем? Или что тогда между вами было, несколько раз заигрались в ванной для старост?

И тут все заволокло тьмой.

  
Следующие воспоминания пролетают мимо, как пейзаж за окном Хогвартс-экспресса.

Мне одиннадцать, и я рыдаю возле Гремучей ивы, потому что не могу летать. Одна взбесившаяся ветка за другой вспарывают воздух в метре от меня, дерево пытается избавиться от помехи. Все вокруг засыпано золотом раннего листопада, в тоскливых зеленых прожилках...  
На самом деле я пришел, потому что покалечиться об иву — не так страшно, как прыгнуть в озеро к Гигантскому кальмару. Было не так страшно, пока я не подобрался к безумному дереву близко. Скоро второй урок, все взлетели, кроме меня, каждый вечер я молю Основателей, чтобы не проснуться, и каждое утро приближает меня к провалу. Если меня не станет, я никогда не узнаю, что сказал отец по поводу моих успехов. Если покалечусь, то не пойду на урок, еще целая неделя... Я панически боюсь высоты. Закрываю глаза и делаю шаг, еще один, ближе и ближе к дереву. Не может же ветка убить меня с одного удара? Даже если несется ко мне с такой скоростью!  
Кто-то хватает меня за пояс в последний момент, почти из лап дерева, и тащит к замку. Мне страшно открыть глаза, но приходится, когда я падаю на землю, будто мешок с ненужным старьем.

— Вот! — заявляет рядом какой-то старшекурсник. — Ты его хотела, Алиса, и он твой. Еще будут пожелания? Отработка закончена?

— Он боится летать.

— Не Гриффиндор. Не мое дело.

— Ты же знаешь про его отца, представь только, что это у тебя.

— Не представляю, я бы с башни прыгнул, но полетел. А про отца, так бабушка Годрика надвое сказала, кто кому фору даст, требуя идеальных оценок. Крауч моей матери или наоборот.

— Возьми его с собой, полетать на метле.

Я наконец вижу ее. Она наклоняется надо мной и пробует рукой лоб, словно проверяет, нет ли жара, поправляет на мне мантию, даже что-то чинит, не отвлекаясь от разговора. У меня в руках оказывается носовой платок. Я околдован. Она не любит моего отца!

— Я с ним не полечу, Алиса. Три человека пытались взять его с собой, и теперь Равенкло и Слизерину нужна длинная скамейка запасных на следующем матче. Если меня не прикончит этот пацан, так капитан добьет в лазарете.

Она приобнимает меня и словно собирается укачивать, как младенца. Ужасно стыдно.

— Дай мне воспоминания! Разве не хочешь похвастаться? Найдем какую-нибудь плошку... Пусть попробует твою память о полете. Или врут, что ты умеешь?

— Алиса, — произносит этот совершенно незапоминающийся парень. И даже я, ребенок, чувствую, что это опасный голос.

Я сбегаю в темноту раньше, чем она ответит ему в тон: «Френк».

И прижимаюсь спиной к двери спальни в доме Лонгботтомов. За дверью Алиса, а передо мной меряет шагами комнату Беллатрикс. Туда и обратно, и по диагонали, каблуки ее отбивают ритм, словно она собирается пуститься в танец или в бой, я уже такое видел.

— Ты тоже допустила ошибку, мы до сих пор здесь, потому что ты настояла на первой цели, — говорит Рабастан примиряющим тоном. — А надо было начинать с женщины. Пусть Барти попробует еще раз, ты ничего не можешь добиться, кроме амнезии. Она не вспоминает для тебя, Бэл, она забывает.

Да, это была идея Прекраснейшей — сломать женщину, пытая мужчину. И я Беллатрикс поддержал всем сердцем и всем своим красноречием. Мы начали с Френка. И план провалился. Мой провалился тоже, хотя я старался изо всех сил. И теперь предстояла новая попытка.

— Что с вами случилось? Куда подевалась вечная мужская конкуренция? — желчно отзывается она. — Только безумец может верить, что жена не отличит... мы теряем время.

Уже четверть часа, глядя на Беллатрикс, я думаю, что ей сейчас почти все равно, к кому применять Непростительные. Она настолько в отчаянии, что скоро сорвется на нас.

— Когда с головой все нормально, может, и отличит, Бэл. Но сначала все равно войдешь ты. Со мной или с Руди.

Это самая скверная часть. Во-первых, когда я Френк, мне невыносимо больно. Я не нашел в себе сил сразу настоять, чтобы волосы у Лонгоботтома взяли до того, как в ход первый раз пошел Круциатус. А кто бы смог заявить Беллатрикс заранее, что она не справится? Во-вторых, мы не можем оставить Лонгботтома без присмотра ни на минуту, так что он все время здесь, и я вижу результат каждого следующего Круциатуса, пусть уже не чувствую. Вижу, прежде чем зайти к Алисе. А в-третьих, — что ж, без этого никак, либо это, либо столько Круциатусов подряд, сколько она сможет вынести, пока не потеряет сознание, и все заново. Алису нужно сбить с толку, иначе мне не справиться. Потому Беллатрикс идет первая. Только в прошлый раз Алиса меня за три секунды расколола, потому что у меня не встал. Сколько я перед этим ни твердил ей, что прикончил Беллатрикс и мы спасены, не помогло. Не знаю, может, у Френка такое обязательно: сообщаешь о свеженьком убийстве и тут же в полной боевой.

Беллатрикс делает знак Рудольфусу и подходит ко мне. Я даю им дорогу. А потом, под насмешливым взглядом Рабастана, затыкаю уши, чтобы не слышать их слитное: «Круцио!»  
И следом женский крик, потом хрипы, потом начинает скрипеть кровать, на которой Алиса бьется в путах — бьется от судорог.

— Круцио, — почти лениво произносит Рабастан, не вставая с кресла. Лонгботтом опять пришел в себя, а это чревато. У него по всему дому припрятаны сюрпризы, и иногда ему удается достать их беспалочковой магией. Трижды он поджег дверь, пять раз срабатывал камин, раз вылетели стекла из окон. Когда он открывает глаза, меня охватывает ужас. Мне кажется, что я в зале суда, а он — на свидетельском месте.

— Успокойся, — говорит Рабастан. — Он уже собственного имени не вспомнит, тем более тебя.

Я поворачиваюсь к двери, скоро моя очередь, нужно просто вспомнить, как это было, когда я их видел. Но ничего не получается, вместо этого я начинаю накручивать себя: Темный Лорд исчез, наши люди спасаются поодиночке. Рассыпались, как рассыпается горох из рук хозяйки-разини. Если мы не разберемся, в чем дело, всему конец. Мне конец, я могу с ходу назвать полдесятка людей, которые выдадут меня на первом же допросе. Только имя Темного Лорда держало всех вместе. А теперь — упрямая вера Беллатрикс, что ее Лорд вернется.

Почему они так долго не выходят из спальни? Что случилось?

— Круцио, — равнодушно повторяет Рабастан, едва ворочая палочкой. Он очень устал, мы все устали. И мы явно на пути к провалу. У Лонгботтома из ушей идет кровь, мне кажется, что я оглох.

Я снова падаю в темноту.

 

Сжимаю двумя пальцами сосок, а ко второму приникаю губами.

— Ты не Френк, — хрипит она.

Круцио. Темнота.

 

Я скольжу языком от клитора вниз, слишком солоно, слишком терпко, слишком вязко. Зачем я за это взялся?  
Алиса пытается ударить меня коленом.  
Круцио. Темнота.

 

Может быть, она и Френка уже не помнит, а я все пытаюсь войти в нее, как он?

Словно я снова там, в ванной для старост, и я только что был Лонгботтомом, счастливчиком, лучшим дуэлянтом и почетным гостем школы, бравым аврором, я только что попробовал, как это, когда тело поет в поединке.

И я вижу их, они погружаются и снова поднимаются из воды, маленькие груди Алисы колышутся от каждого толчка...

Круцио.

 

— Барти, это ты?

Я замираю в ужасе. Она ослепла? Как мне заговорить теперь? Я обнимаю ее.

— Барти, что со мной?

— Ты ударилась, Элли, — хриплю я. Голос мой уже ни на что не похож. — Ты ударилась. Ты должна мне помочь, нам надо бежать отсюда.

— Мы в плену?

Да, ослепла. Или не понимает, что видит.

— Да, в плену. Тебе надо кое-что вспомнить, помоги мне.

Вдруг на ее лице проступает ужас, и я понимаю, что она слышит — ритмичный стук каблуков Беллатрикс за дверью.

— Отойди от меня, Барти. Просто отойди.

— Алиса...

В ответ она кричит, сколько осталось сил:

— Беллатрикс! Бэл! Иди сюда. Где ты? Скулишь и подыхаешь без своего Лорда?

Я едва успеваю отскочить. Круцио.

Темнота.

 

— Где Регулус Блэк? — эхом раздается у меня в голове голос Лонгботтома.

И я повторяю вопрос с чужого голоса. В ответ Рудольфус оборачивается и смотрит мне прямо в глаза.

— Ты ведь уже спрашивал нашего господина, так?

— Он ничего не ответил.

— Больше не спрашивай, — улыбается Рудольфус. — Умному достаточно.

— Я не...

— Ты да, Барти, да. Ты ошибся и выбрал не ту игрушку для траха. Выкинь его из головы и иди дальше. С каждым может случиться.

Темнота.

 

— Где Регулус Блэк?

Темнота.

 

— Темный Лорд вернется! — уверенно говорит Беллатрикс. — Он победил смерть. Когда он вернется, он покарает всех, кто предал его, кто струсил. Чтобы понять, когда ждать и как вернуть его скорее, мне нужна информация. Есть пророчество, видимо, его знали Поттеры, и должны знать Лонгботтомы, потому что их сын... Барти, не кривись, я не воюю с детьми без повода. Просто скажи Алисе, что спешишь покаяться и вернуться на сторону света. Мне нужно войти в дом. Чем легче я войду в дом, тем меньше они пострадают. Заходим, тройной Империус на каждого, закончили.

 Я падаю в пустоту сквозь сумерки собственной памяти.

 

Я в той же ванной для старост, где подсматривал за Алисой и Френком.

Только теперь я поднимаюсь и опускаюсь, из воды и в воду, держась за бортик, и губы Рэджи скользят по моему члену, и язык обводит головку, проходится по уздечке, похлопывает сверху и сбоку, я сейчас, сейчас... палец Рэджи проникает в меня, он еще у входа, еще только дразнит, а я уже взлетаю и падаю, будто срываюсь с метлы вниз.

У меня темнеет в глазах.

— Барти, ты со мной только потому, что я скоро получу метку Темного Лорда? — шепчет в воспоминании Рэджи, поддерживая меня под спину. — Ты отключился. Вот это мы дали, да? Хотя тут не разберешь, кто брал, а кто давал.

Я хочу и не могу открыть глаза. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Раньше из-за правды...

 

— Где Регулус Блэк?

— Темный Лорд вернется!

 

Темный Лорд вернется. А даже если и нет, какой у меня выбор? Или я, или мой отец.

Я стою над мыслесливом, кажется, я вижу будущее. Я иду по коридору Святого Мунго, и навязчивый стук вторит каждому моему шагу. Навстречу мне попадается встревоженный колдомедик. Какой виноватый, бегающий взгляд. Я хмыкаю и прикладываюсь к фляге. Тошнотворный вкус Оборотного.

— Простите, сэр, — он запинается. — Недосмотрели. Мистер Лонгоботтом уже несколько лет вел себя с посетителями совершенно спокойно. Но вам все же не стоило приходить. Вы же знаете, сэр, она вас не вспомнит.

Гребаный волшебный глаз очень мешает, им все время видишь, некуда спрятаться от реальности.


End file.
